


Tail Language

by MLauren



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra has a tail, F/F, Failed attempt at fluff-only, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Reflection, Tail talk, Tiny bit of Angst, but challenge accepted, catradora, making tails platonic is super challenging, not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Adora knows everything about Catra. She can read her every expression- name the emotion swimming within her multicolored eyes. Adora understands the meaning behind each subtle flicker of her tail.There's one thing she doesn't know about Catra, however, and it's about time she asked her.Catradora FLUFF.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Tail Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superamy777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superamy777/gifts), [BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/gifts).



> After I told SuperAmy777 that my first failed fluff-only attempt was centered around Catra's tail, she wanted to see it anyway. Then, she challenged me further by saying tails are sexy and therefore can't be smut-free. Well my friend, here you go... here's a completely platonic story about Catra's tail, and Adora's relationship with it. 
> 
> :P

**_Tail Language_ **

M. Lauren

* * *

  
  
**Adora knew almost everything there was to know about Catra.**

She noticed that during early mornings Catra would feign sleep for long minutes after she woke. Curled into a tight ball, she silently relished in the gentle fingers that combed through her fur. Only after they stilled against her ears, teasing her awake, would Catra open her eyes. She’d find Adora knowingly staring down at her; never saying anything about pretending to sleep. 

It had been this way since childhood. Adora never spoke of the vulnerable moments shared between them. As a soldier, any sign of weakness was a flaw, and so they kept those memories to themselves. 

Granted, because she'd never brought it up herself, Adora also knew Catra was grateful for her silence. Throughout the years, she decidedly kept it that way.

Making Catra happy was always a priority.

Adora knew about Catra’s strange eating habits as well. Often she’d avoid meals all together. Withholding food had been a form of punishment in the Fright Zone, leaving Catra to go through phases of rejecting meals; even now as an adult. They were working through it, though. Adora taught her to feel worthy of food. She showed Catra the forgiveness she deserved by sneaking snacks up to their room and enticing her with new things to try. 

It was quickly becoming a game between them; one Adora knew Catra looked forward to each and every time they happened.

Beyond eating habits, Adora had spent years studying Catra’s expressions. Every smirk, each smile- they were individually noteworthy. If Catra’s brows lowered and her lips lifted into a snarl, _she was angry_ . When her ears perked and her eyes widened, _Catra was feeling playful_. 

But there was a language which surpassed her facial expressions; one Catra couldn’t manipulate or fake. _This_ _language,_ Adora knew best of all.

_She’d even go as far as to say it was her favorite._

It was the secret language of Catra's tail… 

Spanning more than a decade, Adora understood each subtle flicker; movements telling unique stories all on their own. There was truth in her eyes most days, but full honesty was only ever shown completely through Catra’s willful tail. 

Adora learned this early on, and it was never to be forgotten.

As a child in their shared youth, Catra used her tail as a distraction. If she was feeling particularly hurt or scared, her tail would swish violently back and forth. Adora always pulled her eyes away from the movements. She forced her attention on Catra’s wide stare. It was the only way to get through to her sometimes, primarily because Catra was skilled in the art of a good distraction.

And prior to telling Adora how she felt about her, Catra allowed her tail to do the talking. Looking back now, Adora felt silly, really. Catra had been speaking the truth about her feelings long before they defeated Horde Prime. 

At night while huddled in their bunk, the two teenagers would rest side by side. As Catra slept, her tail would slip between the sheets and find Adora in her slumber. Cording itself around her ankle, Catra would confine her to the bed; almost daring Adora to leave without her knowing. When she’d awake, Adora would struggle to pry herself free. If Catra woke before she did, however, freeing from the trap was almost always impossible.

Adora should’ve learned right then and there that Catra had never intended to let her go. 

Each subtle brush of it’s tip against Adora’s legs. Every time she’d use her tail to tickle unspoken words out from behind Adora’s pink lips- Catra loved her long before she said the words. 

_That was evident now,_ yet there was more to the mannerisms than affection… 

Startled, Catra’s tail would bristle. It’d stretch out impossibly straight. Adora always knew when she could succeed in sneaking up on her. If she was close enough, and if Catra’s tail continued to circle at her feet- she proved unaware of the impending attack, and Adora could easily employ her scare tactic. 

_And scared…_ Catra's tail would pull overhead. 

When she was frightened, all of her fur stood on end. Spiky hairs and ears pointed, Catra would pounce high into the air. She’d hiss in anger, but upon hearing Adora’s heartstopping laugh, her tail would relax back at her side; slowing into playful movements. The sound of her laughter always softened Catra beyond what Adora had originally thought possible. 

Perhaps that’s why Catra loved her? Was it her laugh or her goofy antics?

_Why?_

Well _, that_ was the only thing Adora didn’t quite know.

As she approached their bedroom on Bright Moon, Adora stilled by the door. Her hand reached out. She silently took the knob between her fingers and slowly entered the room. Her plan was to sneak up on Catra, but her scheming fell moot. 

From across the way, Adora watched Catra’s tail briefly halt in its movement. When she stepped into the room, it had swished idly at Catra’s hip. Her attention was diverted over the balconies ledge, but she _had_ heard Adora enter. That was made clear when her tail instantly straightened before relaxing and continuing to circle above the floor. 

Catra’s head never moved, though. She anticipated a scare that would cease to come, and instead, Adora waited for a long few moments at the center of their bedroom. Her arms were crossed and a single brow arched, when Catra finally turned to face her. 

“I thought you were trying to scare me?” Catra mimicked Adora’s stance. 

“Why? You heard me come in. What fun would that be?”

Turquoise and gold irises widened. 

“ _The tail_ ,” Adora smirked. “It gave you away.”

Catra was laughing and shaking her head as she left her spot on the balcony. She crossed the room, feeling playful. Adora could tell by the way her tail swished excitedly in wide figure-eights.

“Staring at my tail now, are we?” Catra stopped a mere foot away. 

“Maybe,” Adora teased, arms tightening against her chest. 

“Let’s see how you like it now?” Catra pounced without warning. 

Adora would have been caught off guard had Catra’s tail not sold out her plan.

As Catra lunged for her, Adora leapt to the side. Claws scratched into the hardwood behind her, and Catra went sliding across the floor. Yet their match was far from over. Spinning on her toes, Adora faced Catra with her hands extended. Simultaneously, they lowered into a fighting stance. Catra’s elation only heightened. Her ears lifted. Eyes, lowered, and Catra’s tail moved in gentle fluid movements out at one side. 

_“Oh, Adora…”_ she baited provokingly. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be quicker than that…”

And quicker Adora was, but in her final dash across the room something snagged her by the ankle. As her foot was forced to a standstill, Adora looked down. Her lips curled at each end. Catra’s tail had secured itself around her pant leg and now her claws braced Adora’s upper arm.

“What did I tell you? You’ve got to be faster if you want to get to me.” With force, Catra tugged Adora closer.

“Maybe I wanted you to catch me. Did you ever think of that?” Adora’s statement had Catra briefly stunned. 

When the shock drained from her face, Catra’s eyes lowered. She pulled her arms tight around Adora’s waist. “ _I don’t know…_ That sounds kinda like an excuse to me... Has someone been slacking on their training now that she’s not trying to save the planet anymore?”

Catra was only teasing her, and Adora knew it. She pulled her hands up the length of Catra’s neck, securing them in her short hair. “Being with you, I’m always training.” 

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?”

The tail loosened its hold. Adora subtly shrugged. “Uh, it’s just… you always keep me on my toes…”

“Oh,” the worry in her face faded. “Well then, I guess I need to step up my game.” 

Leaning forward, Adora saw what was coming. Catra’s eyes had closed and her lips slightly parted. As much as it hurt her to do so, Adora placed a hand on Catra’s chest. She softly pushed her back and waited until Catra met her stare. 

“Is something wrong?” Catra’s tail fell limp. “Did _I_ do something wrong?” 

This was another thing Adora knew about her. 

_This was sadness_. 

“No, no, you didn’t do anything! I just- can I talk to you for a second?” A hand slid from Catra’s hair and Adora laced their fingers together. 

Tail bristling, Catra nodded. She allowed Adora to lead her over to the bed where they sat side by side. 

“So, uh, what’s going on?” 

Catra wouldn’t look at her. She pulled the end of her tail into her lap, and both hands tightened simultaneously. Adora could feel the tips of her fingers going numb while Catra’s other hand plucked the frayed hairs from her tail. 

“I need a reason to want to talk to you?” Adora feigned a joke, but failed. 

Eyes enlarging briefly, Catra lowered her brow. “When you start off like that, there has to be a reason! Just go on and say it, would you? Tell me what I did wrong.”

Catra’s defenses were up. Her ears flattened to her head. 

“I told you, you didn’t do anything! I was just wondering why… I mean, what is it that you like about me?”

Catra dropped her tail. Her arms crossed. “What? Where’s this coming from?” 

“Just answer the question, Catra!” 

She inched away from her. “Why? Why do I have to answer your questions? Why can’t you just tell me what’s going on?”

Groaning, Adora flopped back on the bed. An open hand covered her blushing face and she mumbled, “Why do you have to make everything so difficult sometimes?”

Adora was certain she’d scared Catra off, until a minute later when something soft circled around her wrist. The hand at her face was lifted away by Catra's tail. She looked down at Adora, smirking. 

“I thought being difficult was part of my charm?” she teased. 

“It is... until I’m trying to ask you something and _you_ won’t answer!”

Adora’s hand was released, dropping it back onto her face with a slap. She growled as she sat up and punched Catra in the shoulder; thigh abruptly squashing her tail. 

“Hey! Watch it!” Catra shouted, taking its end between both her hands. “Why do _you_ need to know why I like you, anyway? I like you. Isn't that enough?”

“I don’t know,” Adora’s eyes circled the ceiling. Her fingers fidgeted in her lap. “I guess it’s because I feel like I know almost everything about you... We’ve known each other for so long now, but I never thought to ask you why before...”

“You’re such an idiot!” 

Suddenly, Adora was forced onto her back. Catra’s claws pricked at her shoulders and her tail corded beneath Adora’s knees. 

“I like you _because_ you know everything about me! I thought you knew that, you dope…” She held Adora firmly in place. 

“That’s the _only_ reason?” Her voice was but a whisper. 

“I mean, you _are_ kinda dorky, but I guess that’s cool, too…”

“Catra!” Adora wailed, and she abruptly had them spinning. She was now on top, straddling Catra’s hips with her tail pinned beneath them. “Stop being a pain and tell me!”

“Alright, alright!” Catra’s hands raised in surrender. “I’ll tell you…”

Watching behind skeptical eyes, Adora slowly released her. 

Catra sat up, holding Adora in her lap by latching onto her hips. “I just like you, okay? I don’t know how or why... It just happened! You were always so nice to me, even when I didn’t deserve it. When I hurt someone, you always came to check on me before helping the person I hurt, and you did that _because_ you know me… You’ve always known me… better than I even know myself. You saw something in me back then that I still can’t see today… It really _is_ that simple. I like you, Adora, because you’ve always liked me... I'm sorry if I never said it before.”

The smile on Adora’s face had slowly started to spread. It went from sincere to borderline droopy. “I don’t just like you, Catra. _I love you_.” 

“Yeah, that too…” Catra scoffed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry-” 

The air forced from Catra’s lungs as all of Adora’s weight suddenly leveled her back onto the bed. 

“-did you not hear me say, I love you?” 

Adora’s stare was menacing, but playful. Her hands were tightly gripped around Catra’s arms. 

“I love you, too?” Catra reeled back. “I mean, I do- I love you!” She uncomfortably smiled, but her tail brushed happily against Adora’s cheek. 

She swatted Catra away before lowering down to her, “There, that’s much better. Now was that so hard?” 

Before Catra could respond, Adora’s lips had found hers. The blonde ends of her ponytail were falling into her face as she arched higher into Adora. 

“Yeah, I love you. I definitely love you; _big time_ \- more than that even! I really, _really_ love you…” 

Adora giggled at the sentiment. “So _…_ _kissing_ is the secret to getting you to open up to me?”

“Well, I don’t know about all that, but it’s definitely worth a shot, don’t you think?” Her tail settled itself in Adora’s lap, methodically beating in time with Catra’s heart. 

“You’re a pain, you know that?” Adora leaned into the hands at the small of her back. 

“Yeah, but I’m a pain who loves you,” Catra grinned. She met Adora’s lips as they brushed along her bottom one once more. 

“It’s just... it’s nice to hear it sometimes.” Her words breezed against Catra’s sensitive skin. 

“From now on, I’ll say it as often as you like… _especially_ if it means me getting more of _this…_ ” Hearing Catra's joke, Adora tried to pull back, however something tickled against the curve of her neck.

Soft fingers and an even softer tail persuaded Adora to stay _exactly_ where she was.

* * *

_Cheers,_

_M._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
